


Stranded on a Planet

by MagnaWriter (MagnaReviewer)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Stuck on planet, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnaReviewer/pseuds/MagnaWriter
Summary: You, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-wan Kenobi travel to a planet for a mission. Because of a storm you crash land onto the planet and are stranded. To keep warm on the cold planet, you must sleep in the same sleeping bag as them. After that, who knows!!





	1. Chapter 1

You reported to the Jedi Council. Being escorted into the large room where all twelve members sat, you observed that General Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan Anakin Skywalker were there too. 

"Thank you for coming," declared Mace Windu. "There has been reports of Seperatist soldiers on the planet Doban. The Council had decided to send you there to the planet to check things out. You shall leave tommorrow."

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and you bow to the Council and leave the room. You nod to Obi-Wan and Anakin and part ways to them and head to your chamber. You pack your bag and all the materials you need for your trip to Doban. Since you are a jedi, you wear very simple clothing so you do not need to pack a lot. Only what is necessary. 

The next day bright and early, you and Anakin and Obi-Wan climb aboard the shuttle and take off. You had loaded your supplies a few hours ago. You took off. There is a clone trooper flying the shuttle. You sit down on one of the seats and the other jedi take your lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They crash.

The clone flying your ship turns around and says, "We are about to come out of hyperspace, General (y/n).

You nod your approval. Suddenly, as your ship comes out of hyperdrive, it starts to shake violently.

"What is happening?" Obi-Wan asks.

"It appears we are trapped in a electric storm. We are close to Doban. Shall I try to land?" the clone commander questions.

"Go ahead," Anakin replies.

The ship lowers in descent but is still twirling around like a ballerina. It wildly rocks side to side. 

"Ah.....!" cries the clone commander. "I've lost control of the ship!"

Anakin jumps into the co-pilot seat. "Here, let me try." Try as he might, he can't seem to get the control of the ship back. "We are going down!" he cries. "Everbody into the escape pods!"

Unfortunately you and your group do not make it. Before you can eject your pod, you find that you have already landed, or well you should say crashed onto Doban. 

Gingerly climbing out of the mess and tangle, you cry out loudly, "Is everyone okay? Obi-Wan, Anakin?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >>>>\----------->  
> Keep on reading!

"I'm fine," says Obi-Wan. "This was definitely a happy landing."

"Ha, ha." you mutter. "Anakin, are you okay?"

Anakin slowly rises from the debris and brushes himself off. "I'm okay. Unfortunately our clone commander didn't survive."

You groan. "This isn't exactly the mission you planned," you think. "Let's check our supplies. What do we have?"

"Our food rations are about cut in half," replies Anakin.

"Also all our medical and weapons are destroyed. Thankfully we still have our lightsabers." says Obi-Wan,

Looking around, you realize the communication devices are still working. "The communicators are still working. Obi-Wan, try to contact the Jedi Council. Anakin and I will scout out the area. Hopefully we crashed near a settlement."

Climbing out of your destroyed ship, you look around. There is nothing in sight! "Uh. Oh." you mutter. "I think we are officially stranded on Doban."


End file.
